how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus
Klaus is Victoria's ex-fiancée, whom she left at the altar for Ted, in . Show Outline Victoria met Klaus in during her fellowship. She started dating a day and a half after Ted broke up with her in . Klaus came to America with Victoria and proposed to her in the Hamptons. ( ) At the day of their wedding, Ted gives Victoria a call and invites her to MacLaren's and arrange to meet at 1:30 P.M. When she arrives, she is in a wedding dress. Victoria tells him that today is her wedding with Klaus, but she has always had Ted in the back of her mind. If he wants to drive off into the sunset with her, now is their chance. After deliberating with the gang, he takes her into the car, seemingly to drive off into the sunset with her. However, he tells her "I was left at the altar and it almost killed me. You're someone's fiancée, and I have to respect that," and says he's going to drive her back to the church. Once he gets near the church, he sees flashbacks of Victoria, and drives past the church, where Ted and Victoria hold hands and drive off into the sunset. ( ) Later, Ted says that right now Klaus would be reading the note she left, but Victoria tells him that she didn't leave one. Ted then convinces her to write a note to leave for Klaus. She then asks Ted to deliver the note. Ted tries to get to Victoria dressing room, but does not want to climb the drain pipe. Victoria then gives him the keys to her dressing room, but Ted is stopped by Klaus's sister Uta from going into the dressing room, whom Barney seduces over the phone. Ted then leaves the note, but forgets the car keys in the dressing room. When Ted is about to climb the drain pipe to get the keys, he sees Klaus climbing out of his window. Klaus tells him that he can't get married, and then leaves to take the train to the city. Ted then drives away with Victoria again, but stops at the Farhampton train station to ask Klaus why he didn't want to marry Victoria. He tells him that although Victoria is wonderful, she is not "the life long treasure of destiny" for him, but "almost the thing he wants, but not quite". Ted tells him that maybe she will become "The One" for him as the time passes by, but Klaus tells him that when you meet "The One", you know instantaneously. He asks Ted if he has met "The One" for him, Ted says he thinks so, but Klaus tells him that if he had met "The One", he wouldn't need to think about it. Ted asks him if he is sure that he will find 'The One" for him someday, and Klaus tells him that everyone eventually finds "The One" for them, but they don't know when or where. ( ) In October 2012, Ted wants to throw Klaus out of his apartment, whom he had previously let stay with him to become a hero in front of Victoria. ( ) Family Episode Appearances # # External Links * * Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Males